New Moon Poems
by urtwilightbuddy11
Summary: The Poems I wrote for Bella, Jacob, and Edward's experiences in New Moon. Most are depressing.
1. Moonless Night

**Moonless Night**

I wander in the cold night

Thinking about you

Wondering if you knew how much you affected my life

And how much you were apart of it too

I look up to the sky, hoping for a light

Looking for a shooting star

Looking for something to brighten my moonless night

And erase the painful scars

I would give everything

To just feel your arms around me

Once again

To see your smile

On your face

After kissing me

In the rain

It's funny how you can think

You can just walk out of my life

Without affecting anything

How you can think I would survive

When my sun's not in the sky

And when I can't see a thing

I need you

I need you here

I can't handle it anymore

The fear

That you don't love me

Is something I can't ignore

I wander in the moonless night

Wondering if you care

Wondering if you know how much I have to fight

To get through one minute when you're not there

My angel, come back to me

I can't live a single day more

My life, my everything

You left a dent in my heart that I can't ignore

There's nothing more without you

When you not here by my side

Nothing more to look forward too

Just the crippling pain inside

I look up to the sky

Hoping for a shooting star

Looking for something to brighten my moonless night

And heal my broken heart


	2. Forsaken

Forsaken

By Breanna Shearin

In New Moon when Bella betrays Jacob to rescue Edward

I try all my hardest

But it still seems like I'm the farthest

From you

I reached out my hand when you needed help

I gave you my heart when you needed to be saved from yourself

I do what you say

I give you what you need

But you still don't see

That I'm fading away

When he left you torn

I though you weren't his anymore

I finally thought I had my turn

But what has happened I obviously had more to learn

I gave you my heart, but you just threw it away

I healed you, but you gave me all your pain

Why can't I win for once

Why can't I just have true love

That's all I've ever asked

That's all I never had

You don't understand

How much I need you

Don't understand

How much you need me too

Don't understand how much you mean to me

Don't understand how much it will hurt when you leave

That's why I'm asking why have you forsaken me

Why have you torn my heart apart and scattered it in pieces

Don't you see, that you are my only need

A need I can't live without

A need that I thought was lost but eventually found

But now I'm losing you

And you know it too

But you are going the other way

A way where my heart can't be saved

But just forsaken

Ohhh, just forsaken

Forsaken

By you

Before you came my life was like a moonless night

But then you raced across the sky

Lightening up my life

In ways I didn't realize

One little word tore my life apart

Ripped and scattered my whole heart

Took my reason of existence away

Made me feel like I could never be saved

But then you weren't there anymore

I realized that you left me forsaken and torn

Leaving me there alone

My heart longing for its real home

Why, why, have you left me

Do you realize how much I am hurting

_She doesn't realize that she has changed my life forever_

_Doesn't realize that I thank God every night that He led me to her_

_She doesn't realize that she loves me back too_

_But from what she has done, it seems like I thanked Him way too soon…._

Why, why, have you hurt me

Why have you changed

Why have you left me standing here

Alone in fear

That my heart

Is too far away

For me to be able to be saved

For me to be able to start to live again

For me to stop feeling forsaken

Forsaken by you

By the one I thought shined brighter in the night than the moon

By being forsaken

My heart has been taken

And torn by you


	3. Sunset

**Sunset**

By Breanna Shearin

The sun rises, and I know it will set

But the love I have for you is not ready to end yet

So on hold on for me, it's the only thing we have left

It's the only thing we ever had since we met

I love you with all I have

And love you with all I am

But I don't want this day to set

And bring along the darkness and the end

But I know it might end eventually

Like the sun at the end of the day

But you and I, will try our hardest to not make it that way

**You are my sun**

**My number one**

**You are the only one who brightens my darkest days**

**Who shines even in the heaviest rain**

**Stay up in the sky for me a little bit longer**

**Stay near me and don't go farther**

**I always know where you are**

**But I don't want you to be far**

**Don't let the heaviest rain spoil good weather**

**Please, don't let anything get in the way of us being together**

**I want to be yours forever**

**And know that you will set never**

**Don't go away**

**And let the stars take you place**

**But stay high in the sky**

**And shine**

The sun rises and I know it will set

But the love I have for you is not ready to end yet

So hold on to me, it's the only thing we have left

It's the only thing we every had since we met

I love you with all I have

I love you with all I am

But I don't want the sun to set

And bring along the darkness and the end

But, I know it might end eventually

And you will go along with it and leave me

Like the sun at the end of the day

Baby, don't go away

**You are my sun**

**My number one**

**You are the only one who brightens my darkest days**

**Who shines even in the heaviest rain**

**Stay up in the sky for me a little bit longer**

**Stay near me and don't go farther**

**Don't hide behind the clouds**

**You don't need to be found**

**I always know where you are**

**But I don't want you to be far**

**Don't let the heaviest rain spoil good weather**

**Please, don't let anything get in the way of us being together**

**I want to be yours forever**

**And know that you will set never**

**Don't go away**

**And let the stars take you place**

**But stay high in the sky**

**And shine**

Shine for me

A reminder that you will never leave

Be my sun in my darkest times

Be the one who reminds me why I'm alive

Be forever my sunshine


	4. Goodbye, I Love You

**Goodbye. I Love You.**

**By Breanna Shearin**

The clouds above me

Pushing me in

The dark waters below

The wind carries the comfort

That you're only a few seconds away

Urging me to let go

I close my eyes

And hear the sea

Knowing that you're not far

Knowing that once I leave this life

You'll be the only one cradling my heart

I hear your whisper in the wind

Giving me the strength to come

Encouraging to let go of my life

And make that freeing jump

Tears trail down my face

For what I'm leaving behind

For all the sadness, denial, pain

And all the love I had ever felt inside

Kisses, nights in your arms

You humming my lullaby

Your ear against my heart

Wiping away all the tears I had every cried

The wind gently whips my face

As I walk up to the edge

Behind my eyelids I see your flawless face

Telling me it's almost the end

Your memories gently caress my skin

As I look deeply into the light of the moon

That glorious light of promise

That took me away from you

I let go of everything

As I fling myself in the air

I slip into the dark, sacred sea

As you whisper, "You're almost there."

I hear your voice in the quiet deep

Leading me to where you are

I reach my hand out to you

And hear your gentle, loving heart

Darkness suddenly rushes over me

I know that I'll see you soon

I close my eyes

And think for the last time,

Goodbye. I love you.


	5. My Only Need

**My Only Need**

By Breanna Shearin

For Jacob Black and his encounter with Renesmee

There are a small amount of things that hold me to this earth

Who've held me down every since my birth

They keep me going, and give me a reason to live

They keep me tied even though I have nothing to give

But, I've learned, things change so suddenly

Like how you're the only one now who's tying me

You came into my life so unexpectedly

From all the people in the world you could've made happy, you've chosen me

Why me?

What am I do deserve this specialty?

What am I to deserve you?

What am I do have love this true?

But now, I can see

You're my everything

All these things don't matter anymore

You're the only thing I absolutely can't ignore

**The other things mean nothing**

**The only thing that matters is you and me**

**You and me together**

**I can't stand to be away from you, never**

**You are the sun, and I am and the earth**

**We can't live without having each other**

But what would I do without you

What if our love ended too soon

What if our bond ended so abruptly

And I ended up with less than nothing

I would float up in the air

And couldn't live because you wouldn't be there

My life would be over without you

The race of my life I would lose

But, now, I know you will stay

And be with me even after that fatal day

Now there is nothing to worry about

I've discovered everything I'd want to be found

You will stay with me

You are me only need

**The other things mean nothing**

**The only thing that matters is you and me**

**You and me together**

**I can't stand to be away from you, never**

**You are the sun, and I am and the earth**

**We can't live without having each other**

**You are the only one who now keeps me going**

**The one who keeps me flowing**

**You are the one who ties me to the ground**

**You're best thing I've ever found**


	6. Ride that Road

**Ride that Road**

By Breanna Shearin

Things in life you are wishing to leave

Things in your life you have not even seen

How about the things in your life you wish to have

Or the things you have already had

Would you leave those and go to something amazingly better

So you can live with the someone you love more than yourself forever

Or would you stay in this life in which you have everything

But without that someone you would have nothing

What would you do?

Would you even choose?

What if that someone you loved would be heartbroken at that decision

Would they leave you and the reality you once had would become fiction?

Two things in my life are worth fighting for

But one is absolutely more important than the other

But I can't stand seeing the other heartbroken and in pain

Because what he feels, it drops on me like acid rain

The most important thing in my life ripped me apart and left me scattered in pieces

And you came around and helped me where I needed

You were my personal sunshine

Who brightest my darkest times

I thought you and me were going down the right road

I didn't anymore feel like I was alone

But my heart was still longing for the most important one

Me and him, we were meant to be one

And, so when he came home

I left you on that road

In pain and alone

I broke your heart

Like he had mine

I'm sorry, I've inflicted enough pain for a life time

I'm sorry I'm leaving you now tattered and torn

I hope I don't tatter you even more

I'm sorry I never made it up to you

But left you tattered and torn too

But, someday, I will make it up to you

And you will find you other half soon

And you'll again ride that road

And will no longer be alone

She will make you happy

And cover up the pain that came from me

And one day we will meet together

And I promise everything will be better

And you'll again ride that road

And you will no longer be alone

Ride that rode together

To something so much better

And I can again be with you

And no longer cause pain to you too

We will be able to ride that rode

But this time, you won't be alone


End file.
